wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Hunter (Warcraft III)
These reclusive, wily jungle trolls are considered to be the highest authority within their respective warbands. They are masters of voodoo magics who can use their spirit-powers to both heal their allies and place curses upon their hapless enemies. The Shadow Hunters walk the line between darkness and light in hopes of salvaging the future for their savage brethren. Statistics Hero names Zul'kis, Zul'abar, Zul'rajas, Zul'maran, Jo Jo Headshrinker, Shaka-zahn, Shakti-lar, Mezil-kree Information A cunning Hero, adept at healing magics and voodoo curses. Channeling the spirits of their dark gods, the Shadow Hunters walk the line between darkness and light in the hope of salvaging the future for their savage brethren. Attacks land and air units. Shadow Hunter is not a good choice in the first game, since his skill relies on support, not recommended on FFA style map, but if the player endure long enough and play with your teammate, Shadow Hunter proved to be very useful. Shadow Hunter's most prominent skill is Hex, Hex is hilarious but extremely useful skill that can transform them into any critter, disabled them and they will move at its slowest, it is one of the best spell-interrupted skill that every orc players must have, besides Ensnare. Be careful, it is better than Polymorph because it can even cast or interrupt Heroes, making them temporarily useless! Combined with Ensnare from Raiders, The result would be fatal for any enemy. Healing wave is a variation of Holy Light by less amount of heals and uses a bit more of mana, but granting heals a target and bounces to nearby friendlies. This is very useful when your ally had a bunch of units that lose HP so much, It is also better to team-up with Paladin, since Holy Light can heal at a good amount but only one target. Healing Wave has the major advantage that Holy Light doesn't have is Shadow Hunter can use Healing Wave to heal himself! and because this skill can bounced-heal to the ally, making Healing Wave is very good with team gameplay. Serpent Ward is sometimes useless because it has too low HP to handle against enemy, but thank to no harm against magic, making Serpent Ward can be bother to spellcaster and Spell Breaker that try to control this ward, it is good to scout expansion and give visibility for a while, still, Witch Doctor's Sentry Ward work better at scout anyway, but unlike Serpent Ward, it can't attack, therefore, it must be warded together. His ultimate skill, Big Bad Voodoo is so vitally important that if some players luckily have another player playing orc and choose Shadow Hunter and keep him long enough, this can be game breaking in late game, but player must at least have invulnerability potion to making him invulnerable since Big Bad Voodoo doesn't turn The Shadow Hunter invulnerable. Overall, Shadow Hunter is very needed to every team gameplay, especially in late game, since has bounced-healing skill, Turn every enemy except mechanical units into critter, and Ultimate Skill that turn the tide of battle, making him can be a major headache to enemy as well. The warning to play this hero efficiently is Shadow Hunter is somewhat fragile, even Healing Wave doesn't help him a lot, you must control him very carefully when moving. Another warning is the player must check his mana, because he is a support hero, and useless when his mana is almost completely depleted, therefore, you must find an item which granting Brilliant Aura or Sobi Mask to making him use mana longer. Spells and abilities Healing Wave :Calls forth a wave of energy that heals a target and bounces to nearby friendlies. Each bounce heals less damage. This is the Orcs' main way of healing besides Troll Witch Doctor Healing Wards. Hex :Transforms an enemy unit into a random critter, disabling special abilities. Hex works on Heroes which also makes them unable to use any of their inventory items! Use this ability on the most dangerous units to put them out of action. This spell is hilarious as is the Icon! Hex does not affect summoned units. Hexed units move at speed 100. Hex can be used to interrupt spells that require spell channeling. Serpent Ward :Summons an immobile serpentine ward to attack the Shadow Hunter's enemies. The ward has 75/135/135 hit points and is immune to magic. Lasts 40 seconds. Serpent wards can hit air and ground. Big Bad Voodoo (Ultimate) :Turns all friendly units invulnerable in an area around the Shadow Hunter. The Shadow Hunter does not turn invulnerable. Lasts 30 seconds. The Shadow Hunter will be the main target after you cast this spell. Place as many units in the way around him so that the enemy cannot reach him. You can also try using terrain or Hero Items such as Healing Potions to keep him alive. This spell can be interrupted. Read more here (Spell Channeling). This ability is extremely useful in large team games where the Shadow Hunter can help other allied armies. Gallery shadowhunter3.gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee orc heroes Category:Trolls